What happened to Rogue after X3
by Virg
Summary: i was peeved at how the 3rd Xmove ended for Rogue. here's what i think should'a happened next! oneshot


What happened to Rogue after X3. one-shot

**MAJOR SPOILERS! If you haven't seen the third movie and don't wanna know what happens to Rogue at the end, DON'T READ! You have been warned.**

**Author's notes:** I saw X3 last night and I didn't like how it ended for Rogue. I was pissed off that she actually went thru with the 'cure' AND she was only in the movie for about 10 minutes! GRR! In all the toons I watched, she never went thru with it AND I was super peeved that there was no Gambit in the movie either! So this is what I think shoulda happened after the end of the movie.. oh and this is a one-shot too! Don't forget to review!

* * *

-Rogue's bedroom-

"This is what ah wanted," Rogue explained.

Bobby looked at her sadly. "But it's not what I wanted," He replied softly as his girlfriend touched his hand for the first time without gloves. "You gave up who you are."

Rogue, more amazed at finally being able to touch someone again, laced her fingers within Bobby's. "Ah didn't give up who ah am. Ah grew up being able to touch and then when mah mutant powers kicked in ah was cursed. You know how unhappy ah've been. Ah needed this. Ah needed to go back to normal," Rogue tried to explain, but her explanation aroused a response from Bobby she didn't expect; Anger.

Bobby pulled his hand away from Rogue's. "Normal?" He repeated. He was pissed off at what she'd said. "So now you're _normal_? So then, Rogue, what does that make _me_? A Freak?" Bobby yelled.

Rogue couldn't believe the way this conversation was headed. She expected Bobby to love her, hug her and finally be able to kiss her and be happy that she was happy. "Ah never said you were a freak, Bobby," Rogue replied. But before she could have any chance to explain what she really meant, Bobby huffed and then stormed out of the room. Rogue, left stunned, didn't know what to do. Should she run after Bobby, let him cool off first, or what? She sat on the edge of her bed, trying to figure out why they had just had an argument.

Outside in the hallway, she could hear Logan's voice. "She did!" Instantly she knew what had happened. Someone had told him she went through with the 'cure'. She could hear his footsteps headed towards her doorway. Before she knew it, her first mutant friend was standing in her doorway. "You went through with it?" Was the first thing he asked.

Rogue nodded. Logan saw the sad look on her face. "Then why are you sad? Are you having regrets?" He asked. Logan walked into the room and sat next to Rogue on her bed.

Rogue shook her head. "No regrets. Ah've wanted this since ah became a mutant," She explained.

"You've always been a mutant, Rogue. It's in your blood. But you just didn't know it until a few years ago," Logan explained. "If you're glad to be human again, then why are you so glum?"

"Ah thought Bobby would be happy that ah gave up my powers, but he just got angry and left."

"You want me to go talk to him? Maybe he's just shocked," Logan suggested. "You are after all, the only one at the mansion who went through with it."

"No, it's alright. Ah think he's pissed off 'cause ah called myself 'normal' and he took it the wrong way," Rogue explained. "Ah better go talk to him," Rogue sighed and got up off the bed. "Thanks Logan," she said, before walking out of her room to go look for her boyfriend.

Rogue found Bobby in his room with Kitty. She stood just outside the doorway and listened to them. "I don't know what to do, Kitty. She's human now and now that I can touch her.. I dunno.. I should be happy, shouldn't I?"

"Maybe you just need to adjust to it. What guy wouldn't be glad to be able to touch his girlfriend?"

"But I'm more pissed off that she gave up who she was, just to fit in! The fact that we were both mutants had a kind of appeal to it. She saw her powers as a curse, but _I_ didn't."

Rogue made her presence known by standing in the doorway. "Ah couldn't embrace mah powers like you two could. Ah had to do it, Bobby. And ah'm sorry if ah said anything wrong before." Tears welled in Rogue's eyes.

Bobby hated to see his girlfriend cry and got up and ran to her. "It's okay, Rogue. I'm sorry too," Bobby apologised as he hugged her for the first time without being careful not to touch her skin.

--------------------

If only things could end happily for Rogue. Being human again, living in a mansion designed to be a safe haven for mutants was a new experience. Even though Rogue felt like her friendships with everyone hadn't changed, she felt even more of an outcast now than she did when she could kill someone by touching them. She and Bobby seemed to grow apart more and more as each day went by. Bobby went to Danger room sessions with Kitty and the others, while Rogue, unable to defend herself, would just hang around the mansion.

Rogue, trying to still feel included, finally learnt how to fly the Xjet. But when the xmen went on missions, Rogue was asked to stay in the jet 'for her own safety', like a little kid asked to wait in the car. She was unhappy at being excluded. She felt she didn't belong anymore. How ironic, to feel more of an outcast now that her powers were gone.

---------------------

Rogue picked a day when the Xmen, including Bobby, were all out on a mission. Some straggling Magneto followers were still trying to wreak havoc in New York. She waited until they left before packing her bag. After running away so many times, she'd finally learnt how to pack light. She walked into Bobby's room and left him a goodbye note. She then left a note in Ororo's study (previously Xavier's study) telling her why she was leaving and finally heading back home to see her parents for the first time in years.

When Rogue got to the front door, a stranger was entering the mansion. She'd never seen this young man before. He couldn't have been older than 25, had medium length auburn hair, unshaven and for some reason, wore his sunglasses even though it was overcast outside. "Hi," Rogue greeted. "Can ah help you?"

The new guy put his large knapsack on the floor next to him. "Remy hear this place is a good place for mutants to stay," He explained.

"Who's Remy?" Rogue asked.

The young man grinned from ear to hear, making Rogue's heart flutter. "Remy be me, Chere!" He replied, poking himself in the chest.

"Then why is Remy referring to himself in third person?"

Remy shrugged. "It what Remy do, Chere," He explained. Remy looked at Rogue's bag. "You leaving, Chere?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah. This place ain't for me anymore."

Remy looked at her, puzzled. "Isn't this place good for mutants to stay?"

"It is, but ah don't quite fit in anymore," She explained.

Remy lowered his sunglasses and looked at Rogue over the tops of them. "Aren't you a mutant, mon ami?" Rogue realised why he wore those sunglasses when it wasn't even sunny. His eyes were black, with red irises! She was so stunned by his eyes that she almost forgot to answer!

"Not anymore," Rogue replied softly, looking down at her feet.

Remy took his glasses off and put them on top of his head. "You took the 'cure', Chere?"

Rogue nodded.

Remy didn't know what to say to this beauty in front of him. He too had contemplated taking it so that his eyes would look normal again, but he loved his powers and couldn't even dream of giving them up. "Were your powers that horrible, Chere? Why would you give them up?"

Rogue felt like this was the same conversation she'd had with Bobby only weeks ago. "When ah touch someone, ah absorb their energy. If ah touch a mutant, I take their powers for a while," She explained.

"Now those powers don't sound too bad, Chere.."

Rogue got defensive, with a perfect stranger questioning her judgement. "Ah needed tah do it! Ah couldn't touch anyone! If ah touched someone for too long, ah coulda killed them!"

Remy put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. Remy understand, Chere. So you leaving the mansion? Who gonna give Remy the grand tour if you go?" Remy smiled.

Rogue was flattered and pleased that Remy didn't yell at her like Bobby did. "The others will be home soon. Storm's the head honcho here. She'll show ya around when she get's back," Rogue explained. She tried to step around Remy, but he shuffled over a few steps and blocked her path.

"And what if Remy want _you_ to show him around?" He smiled. Rogue kinda wished she wasn't leaving now. She liked this new guy, despite his arrogance, but then she remembered how unhappy she was there and wanted to go back home to her parents.

"Then Remy came on the wrong day," Rogue replied sadly and walked around Remy once more.

Just as Rogue reached the door, Remy called out. "Wait, Chere! Remy didn't catch your name!"

Rogue put a hand on the doorframe. Oh how she wished things were different, she would have stayed to show Remy around the mansion and maybe become his friend. But things weren't different. She was human now, not a mutant. "It's Marie," Rogue let out a tiny smile at Remy before leaving the mansion forever.


End file.
